Underwater Experience
by sayurinomoe
Summary: A stupid, easy, "innocent" mission in Tea Country. But when you're teamed up with Kakashi and Sakura, the word "innocence" always loses all of its value...


Underwater Experience

_My very first fan fiction about Naruto, for the Abduction Prompt. Dedicated to my wonderful beta, Sakuraharu, who patiently looked at this long one shot with her wonderful skills and corrected all my English obscenities. Thanks, sweetheart!_

_I don't own Naruto. You may be glad of it...if my hand was in it, Naruto would have probably become a sex mess._

_This fic is rated M for a reason. If you're a child, back away now or you may probably need to rub your eyes with bleach. I'm not joking._

_Well, enjoy, and leave me your comments and critiques! :) _

Underwater Experience

Buildings were high in the warm sky, and the weather was typically hot, in the Fire Country. People, with ice cream or icy drinks in hand, were crowding the few places that provided much desired shadow. It was only three pm and the shops were starting to open up for the evening.

Those Ninja who didn't have anything to do, were enjoying their free times, some with painting, some other with chat in the cafeteria in the corner of the main street, yet other with a porn book in hand.

On that fateful day, the Hokage called exactly these 4 individuals: a young pink haired medic, a painter with skin so white that resembled porcelain, a man whose underlit glare was the scariest thing in the world, and another man with an erotic book in hand, who simply enjoyed "the plot" of the late Jiraiya's books.

The quartet was called immediately, due to a very important A-class mission.

This very important A-class mission simply required the group to escort an arrogant nobleman of Tea Country to Degarashi Port, where he would take a boat to Jiro, to complete his business trip.

This mission was a B-level one. So why were a group of expert Shinobi assigned if a bunch of Chuunin would have been more than enough to get the job done?

The rich - and paranoid - nobleman wanted only Jounin for this mission, and he wanted a squad formed by Eight Ninja. Yes. Eight. He firmly believed he was the target of a group of unnamed enemies who wanted to kill him and steal his money and the documents he was carrying with himself (these, seriously, weren't that much of a deal...They simply listed the amount of tea the country was to give to the Iron Country). It was obvious: the man wanted a group of high-skilled and famous Shinobi to make some fuss. Well, his paranoid fears were matched by the size of his wallet. That was for sure.

So, the group lead by the infamous Copy Ninja Hatake no Kakashi, left (relatively) early in the morning of the following day, to reach the meeting point with their client.

The man was just like they had predicted: corpulent, with fatty face and hands, with problems of sweating, caused probably by the heavy black dress he was wearing, inappropriately made for August. What's more, he was, bald. The sun was shining strongly on his head, reflecting its powerful ray of lights directly in the eyes of poor Sakura, their client's favorite. The few hair on his skull, combed perfectly to one side made his already big and bald head appear even larger. His right hand was full of rings and gems, that together, or probabilistically speaking, even estimated singularly, were worth as much as one of his body-guards-for-a-day's apartment.

Disgusting.

And it was disgusting that throughout the journey this man was bluntly attempting to pick up Sakura, using one of the many pick up sugary lines he had learned in his so-far-away youth. He showered her with compliments comparing her to a beautiful cherry blossom in full bloom or a goddess in human form. And he peppered her, with a vast number of nicknames, something Sakura surely hadn't liked and, she hoped, she would forget by the following day.

Kakashi and Tenzou didn't even try to intervene to save the young woman from the attention of their sloppy client. They left her there, wallowing in her sorrow. She promised herself, she would make them pay. The pair even laughed out loud when Sai showed them a picture, probably funny, of her with their client. This was really too much.

She remembered once Sai told her he felt particularly inspired in Summer.

She would have definitively showed him how much SHE was inspired in Summer, after she left a nasty black bruise on his eye.

Degarashi Port was, like the name suggests, a harbor town, particularly known for its entertainment. The food was good, and the tea was superb. They were in Tea Country, of course so this wasn't a surprise. The buildings were made of stone and wood, and some of the oldest of the latter type were slightly inclined, due to the humidity of the air.

The seaside was beautiful, with white sand and many rocks that, with dignity stood high in the tide, breaking loudly the waves on themselves, creating small promontories.

The team's mission scroll stated that their job would end once their client reached, unnamed and unharmed, the port.

The quartet walked on the dusty road that linked the port to the village, eliciting glances and open mouthed stares. Tea Country wasn't an easy target for would-be kidnappers. The big Fire Country sort of "protected" it with its position, and rarely did Konohagakure receive help requests from the small villages of its peninsula. It was a serene country, and the first producer of Tea in their portion of the world.

So it was a very rare sight to see Shinobi walking in those streets. And it was even more rare to see a nobleman protected by so many Ninjas. In the end, he was even more under the eye of his enemies, if seriously there were any. Plus, drawing a crowd was not exactly the wisest way to travel in "unnamed". Their client was seriously nuts.

Kakashi, with patience, tried to explain the right course of actions to their rich client, but he didn't want to hear these words.

While they walked on the small quay, the nobleman hugged Sakura's shoulders and exhaled.

"Sweetie, do you see that semi-arch over there?" He raised his gemmed hand to point out a rocky composition in the middle of the sea.

"I guess." she answered with annoyance. Kakashi turned towards her and caught the definitively irked glance her teammate shot his way. He smirked before turning away to face the street in front of him.

"We call it 'Shakujou' and it's a volcanic composition. They said that long ago, when this village wasn't even born, a volcano hidden underwater erupted, and the solidification of magma created a promontory"

Sakura looked at the outcropping of rock with real interest, walking forward to be free of the obnoxious hand placed on her shoulder. She placed her own hands on the rail, leaning down to better see the natural attraction. Kakashi and Yamato, in a burst of pity, took her sides, effectively stopping any chance of the man of pawing the already irritated Kunoichi. The nobleman wasn't too happy with that, but faked a smile and continued his blustery monologue.

"With the passing time, the tide eroded the middle of the promontory, leaving a spectacular scythe in its wake. It seems the strength of the current is higher in the middle. The village is relatively young, and the name "Shakujou" was given by the nomad peasants who founded this place."

"Interesting" Sakura stared at the black, attractive arch, and lightly elbowed Kakashi's arm. The Copy Nin didn't turn towards her, but grinned, letting her know he understood what she was trying to quietly communicate.

Ashikaga, that was the name of their client, kept on talking about the history of the country to Sakura, as it seemed his low tone of voice, covered by the seagulls, could be heard only by those who were close bye, i.e. the smiling pink haired medic.

Thinking her smile was due to him, the man kept on talking and talking, but Sakura didn't hear him. Her head was now filled with plans and ideas, and from the sultry and mischievous grin on her face, she was up to no good.

The only noteworthy information in Ashikaga's long spiel was the details he gave her about the "Shakujou". he told her that a small line of rocks, probably the remains of the eruption, sometimes became visible behind the arch during low tide. This created the handle of the so-called weapon.

The mission was rather simple, and proceeded as planned. Their client continued on his journey to Jiro, although not without inviting Sakura along. He showered the young Kunoichi with flowers and gave her a small ring as a pledge of his undying love.

The man left, and their mission was to be considered over.

"That ring must be expensive..." Yamato started cautiously, while gazing at the big, fleshy hands still flapping towards him.

"Yeah...today is my lucky day, it seems! I can finally modernize my bathroom with this." the girl smiled happily, moving the ring under the sun to see the transparency of the green gem.

"Poor man...I feel pity for him. He gave you the ring with the bigger gem because the emerald on it was 'like your jade eyes'" Yamato smiled sweetly towards the departing man, rising his thick eyebrows.

"...If he knows you're going to sell it to update your bathroom, you'll break his heart..." Kakashi took out his orange porn novel, and chuckled lightly opening the book where his bookmark stood.

"Ooh, poor thing."

"You're sorry for him?" an incredulous Sai entered the conversation, looking mildly from his two Senpai to Sakura with a deep, concentrated glance

"Sarcasm, Sai. This is called sarcasm." Yamato exhaled and looked at him, before drifting his glance back to the ferry, as though an unknown force kept attracting his eyes toward the red, lacquered ship. Yeah, their client was definitely a showy man. And he was still waving his hand.

Sakura shot a glance at the ferry as she wondered what was distracting her other teammates that much. She caught sight of the noble who was moving desperately on the rail to catch her attention, waving his hand with more force than before and shouting sweet nothings to her. Luckily these words were covered by the sharp and obnoxious cries of the seagulls. Luckily.

After few seconds, Yamato stretched his arms and turned on his heels, attracting the attention of a bewildered Sakura.

"Where are you going?"

"To the inn. We should pack our things and leave asap"

"Hey, you're joking, right?" the Kunoichi placed both her hands on her hips and shot him a glance full of incredulity.

"Do you think I'm joking? Our mission is over, so it's time to travel back to the village." Yamato mimicked Sakura's pose, tapping his foot and assuming a severe expression.

"Why don't we stay here a little longer?" she inquired pleadingly.

"You know we cannot. We have to go back to Konoha immediately."

Yamato's stern voice interrupted Sakura's small whimpering, and he looked at her with a rigid, although sorry look in his eyes. He wanted to stay. A small vacation was always a pleasure.

"Why not?" Sai interjected. "The rooms have been paid till tomorrow. We could leave tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Sai has a point. Come on, it's just one day...consider this as a vacation!"

"This whole mission had been a vacation from the beginning...for you in particular!"

Sakura pouted and looked at her team-leader, crossing her pale arms in front of her.

"So, Kakashi-Sensei?"

"So, what?"

"So, what are you going to do? Leave or... stay?" The temperamental Kunoichi rhythmically tapped her foot on the dusty ground. The slight emphasis she gave to the last word of her sentence went unnoticed by her other members. Well, they did notice it, but they gave it a completely different meaning. They didn't know her words held a complex union of innuendo and secrets...and many other things.

"I don't mind sleeping in a futon and being served another night." Kakashi kept his bored look on his beloved book but he alone did not miss the real meaning of Sakura's words. He knew what Sakura was going at. Yamato launched at him one of the most surprised glances he'd ever been able to muster, and shifted his gaze to Sakura. Her face was full of satisfaction. Grinning, the pink-haired beauty turned on her high heels and walked away from the trio, heading for the main boulevard. A good shopping session was in order for the night.

"Kakashi-senpai, I don't think this is the wisest thing to do..."

Kakashi closed his book and grinned. The slight curve of his cheeks and the small lines that appeared near the corner of his eyes were the only signs that he was smiling.

"There's nothing wrong with a small vacation...I don't see any problem."

"The problem is that the Village could need us, and what are we doing? We're eating and sleeping at our client's expense!"

"There's absolutely no need to worry about that, Tenzou"

Yamato - Kakashi called him Tenzou only when they were alone - realized his senpai didn't want to discuss things further. He stayed quiet even if his face clearly showed his disappointment.

They walked back to the inn, one with characteristic indolence, the other with characteristic guilt.

When the sun disappeared behind the mountains and the sky appeared like a picture painted by the most talented artist, Sakura decided it was time to go back to the inn.

The lamps were starting to glow, and the many restaurants lining the streets were beginning to fill up. A sweet fragrance of sweet potatoes, dango and okomiyaki filled the air, attracting famished walkers and tourists to the depths of the small streets, promising fulfillment and satisfaction.

Sakura's high-heeled sandals clicked on the dusty pavement, while her glance drifted from right to left, trying to memorize all the details of the small but vibrant village. She laughed at the sight of small children playing tag.

Then she stopped.

Turning her head toward the dying sun, Sakura placed both her arms on the rail and exhaled. The sea was quietly beautiful. A shining orange glow now covered the strong blue that had lit the water earlier. A small smile appeared on the Kunoichi's lips as she glanced at the rocks in the midst of the sea. There was high tide that day, and the line of debris that would have permitted normal people to reach the "Shakujou" wasn't there, signaling that the place at night was technically unreachable.

Sakura smiled widened as she hid her beautiful face in the crook of her arms. She giggled as she enjoyed the fresh iodine breeze, that gently moved the pale pink strands of her hair.

The boys had no idea what they were in for

Tsunade's apprentice stood up from her crouched position and stretched her arms behind her back, then she moved toward the inn.

"Aki no Himitsu" was one of the most expensive ryokan of the whole zone. The old style inn, with paper rice sliding doors, tatami and onsen, was probably the most known inn of the southern continent. The onsen were splendid, subdivided into male and female wing, the rooms were sunny and big enough to resemble their mono-locals in Konoha, and the food was amazing.

The inn's exterior was vastly painted in red and yellow, complementing its name, and a elegant pattern of golden leaves and branches on the red-brownish walls gave a sense of dignity and austerity. The rooms inside were pale yellow, with wooden decoration and simplicity, typical of old Japanese houses.

The medic-nin quietly entered into her room, and slowly, started stripping off her sweaty clothes. She seriously couldn't stand summer's hot temperatures.

Her room was placed in the furthest end of the corridor on the third floor, just beside the room in which Sai, Yamato and Kakashi slept. It was quietly beautiful, with a decoration scheme that reminded her of the one she saw in the hall, but with a less showy motif, and a monochromatic, but charming, predominance of beige and cream. Only the doors were decorated with a leaf-like pattern, while the walls were a simple pale yellow, with a pale wooden furniture.

At the furthest corner of the room, near the sliding doors that led onto the public koi garden of the building, there was a small white ceramic incensory with red and golden leaves painted on it.

The incensory was tasteful and in-tune with the ambience, something Sakura rarely had the pleasure to see. She always rested for the night in low class-inns, and this was a great change.

Ino would have been sick with envy.

Lighting up the small sticks of lotus incense that were placed inside the pot, the young girl freed her breasts from the battle-bindings she typically wore, and went directly in the shower, to clean herself from the sweat and dirt of the long journey.

She stepped out of the shower after a long half-hour, feeling refreshed and clean.

Coming back in her room, now perfumed by the incense provided by the inn, the girl started dressing with fresh clothes and put on the yukata that was lay up on her futon.

She pulled tight its obi around her small frame and gathered her long hair into a messy and humid ponytail. The beauty then moved to the bathroom to take a look at herself in the mirror.

Perfect.

She gave herself a sultry smile and left the room. Her teammates were surely waiting for her in the ryokan's dining room. It was time to start the play,

When the room's heavy sliding door moved, all the eyes were on the pink-haired Kunoichi. The girl smiled, as she entered the room, sat composedly next to her painter teammate, placed both of her elbows on the table and rested her cute face in her intertwined fingers.

Yamato looked at her with a furtive glance, and focused on the girl's strange expression. At first glance she looked happy, but there were subtle signs that this wasn't the case. Missing was the usual glitter in her eyes that made her face appear to shine, and the dimple in her cheek that make her face look so youthful and innocent.

Sakura's face was paler, her smiles seemed slightly off, false or forced. And in her appearance there was something different. This wasn't just Yamato's impression. From the curious glances Sai shot toward him, the wood user understood he was not the only one thinking the woman was keeping something in.

But they were only worried about her, nothing more. They wanted to respect her need for silence if she didn't want to tell them her problems.

Still, it hurt to see such a young and beautiful woman withering that badly in front of their eyes.

She was so smiling that morning...what happened to the small blossom?

"Sakura, are you okay?" Yamato asked looking at her with a worried glance.

"Eh...? Oh, I'm okay...thanks..." Her voice signaled her confusion at their concern.

Yamato's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden entry of his team leader and friend, Kakashi.

"Oh, my...were you all waiting for me? Sorry!" The man scratched the back of his head as he entered the room and smiled a fake excuse.

"...Liar." Sakura spat the words with venom and shot him a glance full of hatred, then she looked down on her menu to select what would have been her dinner.

Kakashi looked surprised by her sudden change of mood. He took one of the menus still on the table and glanced distractedly at the Japanese ideograms written on the pages. Soon after, as his two teammates' eyes scanned the many dinner choices, the Copy Ninja shot a furtive glance at her, and saw his image in her deep green irises. She looked down immediately, and busied herself with her napkin, but the silver haired understood the message. She really was a great actress.

Whatever she had planned, Kakashi looked forward to the show.

There were minutes of pregnant silence while they were waiting for their orders to show up.

Yamato felt the tension in the air, and glanced furtively at his team-members, while keeping his mouth shut. But Sai's face was undecipherable as always, and for a moment, Yamato doubted he had felt the strange situation in the air.

Then the wood user glanced at Kakashi and, Sakura. Kakashi had been reading the same page of his Icha Icha book for a quarter of hour. He must be worried about something, And Sakura refused to keep eye contact with any of them, focusing instead on the red leafy pattern of the wall behind Kakashi's head.

The dinner went on quietly, without interruptions.

Yamato saw Kakashi steal a glance at Sakura several times during their dinner. Probably his team leader caught the strange expression on the Kunoichi's face and was trying to understand what had happened.

But Yamato was completely off the mark again. With his glances Kakashi meant other things, things that Sakura totally understood.

"Thanks for the dinner."

Yamato frowned at the sad expression Sakura wore

"Where are you going?" Kakashi said with some concern

"I'm off to rest..." The girl, without turning back opened the sliding doors and went out. Yamato kept her in his gaze until she was out of sight, and turned to face Kakashi

"What was that?"

"I thought you could answer that...what happened?" Kakashi faked a worried expression.

"Don't know..." Yamato turned towards the door again, greatly concerned.

_So, Tenzou isn't suspecting anything...good. _

"Probably you should go talk to her" Yamato's voice broke Kakashi from his reverie.

_Bingo_.

"You know her better than me, that's for sure...and Sai isn't exactly the right type of guy to go cheering up a girl..." Yamato continued, looking at the artist, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Mmh...I don't think to be the wisest choice, but I'll do what I can..."

"Good!" Yamato smiled in relief, and the Copy Nin stood up with a frown. Yamato was a quick thinker. Something was up his sleeve...he was sure of it. And Kakashi had no intentions to throw precautions to the wind. It was clear he needed to take extra measures.

Yamato was a curious person by nature. He wasn't going to buy that cheap excuse for a plan.

Going out of the dinner room, the silver-haired Jounin directed himself toward the third floor for a quick talk with the depressed, pink-haired girl.

He felt nothing when he knocked on her door. He cautiously opened the sliding doors and he entered the space, closing the door behind him.

Yamato, seeing his team leader walking out of the room, felt a strong need to follow him. Something was wrong with the dynamic of the team. Sakura held a grudge against Kakashi. He was sure of it.

Putting the stealth he learned at the academy to good use, the man followed Kakashi with quiet steps, keeping his distance behind walls and corners. The famous Copy Ninja had left his head-protector inside their room, so his Sharingan was free from its binding. It meant that a single false step would have signaled the end of his stalking mission.

As Kakashi entered Sakura's room, Yamato swiftly left his hiding place and entered his own room. It was a perfect place to listen in on any conversation the pair might be having.

Putting his ear near the rice wall, the wood-user clearly heard the scuffling sounds of the two people inside moving and sitting down, most likely to discuss the reasons for Sakura's poor attitude.

He heard the slightly muffled voice of Sakura on the other side of the wall, snapping at her former Sensei

"Why are you here...?"

"What was that, before?"

The silver haired man's voice echoed in the small room. Yamato stood still, surprised by the stern voice of his team leader. Kakashi wasn't certainly one who liked to beat around the bush, but this seemed a bit harsh.

"Nothing you should be interested in"

"Why not?"

"Because it's none of your damn business!"

Yamato seemed to be listening in on a quarrel between two lovers. His eyes widened momentarily. Just where did that thought come from?!

"Yes, it is."

"No, it is not!"

"Yes it is. You're member of my team, and I have every right to be worried about your well being"

"Umph.." Sakura exhaled in frustration.

At that point, silence fell. Yamato heard a series of footsteps and then a sliding door opening to his left and felt the sweat on his brow instantly increased.

"Yamato-senpai, wh-...?"

Sai's voice was interrupted by a harsh gesture of his Senpai, who pressed an index finger to his lips in the "stay quiet" sign

"Sensei, listen...why don't you drag your ass back to your room and read one of your porn -"

"Romance--"

"Yeah, right...why don't you read one of your _romance _books and leave me alone?"

"..."

There was a moment of silence in which Yamato dreaded his idiot teammate had blown his cover. He felt movements inside the small room and...steps.

"I can help you, Sakura"

Stomping her feet on the ground the woman shouted.

"I don't give a fuck who you are! I have my period and I don't have tampons. Satisfied!? Now shove your pathetic excuse for sympathy up your ass and take your fucked nurse attitude out of my room!!"

Yamato fell to the ground holding his ear. He didn't know if he was more shocked to have overheard their conversation, with the new, and at this point, unwanted revelation permanently burnt into his brain. The poor wood user knew that on, the following day he would have been unable to speak a word to her without stuttering and blushing. Or maybe he was shocked at the fact Sakura was able to came up with a sentence so dirty that it could have rival those spewed by Anko. Or maybe it was the knowledge that he was now, just to use a different choice of words, literally _fucked._

Standing up as quickly as he could Yamato tried to find something to occupy his attention, to give his team leader the impression he was doing something and not overhearing their cat fight.

But the sliding of the door revealed a perplexed Kakashi, a man with a look of utter failure upon his face. And a glint of vendetta.

Too late.

Somewhere else, another pink haired girl, very similar to the one shouting obscenities to her Sensei, rested on one of the many rocks of the so called "Shakujou".

Stripping of her yukata, the woman entered in the water with hesitant steps. It was perfect...the sea wasn't calm like that morning. It had grown quite agitated throughout the afternoon, but now it was warm. Indeed and peaceful. And the underwater currents worked as a deep, relaxing massage.

Sakura grinned and stretched her arms lazily, thinking of what was going to happen between her and a certain someone...

...soon his hands would have wandered all over her, and she would have had the chance to see his phenomenal muscled and toned body...and she would seen his God-like smirk...

The Kunoichi felt the tingling of arousal and anticipation low in her belly, a sign that she missed his touch.

_He changed me into a pervert..._

She giggled again as she caressed her body to soothe the burning sensation in her lower part of her femininity.

Everything had started three years prior.

She was still 21 at that time.

The blond party-girl, known to most as Yamanaka Ino decided to launch a party to celebrate her birthday.

Everyone knew how Ino's parties worked.

The blond wasn't the most innocent girl of the village, that's for sure, and she had the guts to invite "mature men" that normal girls her age shouldn't even consider.

For instance _Morino Ibiki _was on her list, the Tokujou that examined them in the so far away Genin years during their Chuunin exams.

Of course he had refused the invitation. Morino wasn't known to be a party-man.

But other people who were, in a way or another, related to him, like Kakashi, Gai and their respective friends appeared at the party, making it the "hottest" event of the month.

And of course her best friend, Sakura, couldn't miss it.

The pink-haired Kunoichi started with a simple grape juice, and ended up with Sake and God knows what else. She had never drank that much in her whole life, never. But once is always enough for the strangest things to happen.

And it seemed she wasn't the only one _that_ drunk.

Another man was even more drunk than her.

When she found herself naked in a man bed (and yes, it was definitely a man's scent she sniffed on her pillow) at four in the morning (at least that was written on the clock on the bed stand next to her) Sakura felt like her whole world was turning upside down. When she understood she realized she had been too drunk to remember a fucking thing she felt like she was the most stupid woman in the whole village. And when she found out the man who had ravaged her all night long was her old teammate/Sensei/Taichou Hatake Kakashi...well it was...

Surprise!

Congratulations, Sakura Haruno! You fucked your teacher and don't remember a single thing!

Surprise her ass! Was...the strange and hard feeling on her thigh his you-know-what?

Oh. Yes. Penis.

Sakura almost lost consciousness at that point. She looked around her, stranded, confused, when she spotted her simple black push up bra and Jounin vest. Both were discarded and, what was that? They appeared to be ripped..And why was a kunai just beside her vest?!

Her pale face grew paler as she noticed that her favorite panties, the pair with the strawberries pattern, draped across his lampshade.

The girl panicked and started moving in her bed, with a murmured curse, discarding the last fragments of innocence she still possessed. The next part was hard to recall. She didn't remember whether she'd fallen back onto his mattress because of the pulsing of her head, or whether his strong arms had caged her under him before she even put a leg out of his bed.

She only remembered they had sex...lots of sex and that his face was probably the most arousing thing she had never seen.

His lips were so kissable and full, his nose so perfectly straight, and his high cheekbones made his face so elegant and so damn sexy...Not to mention his mismatched eyes, with the famous scar that ran long on his cheek that made him look so powerful and feared...He was just beautiful with his glorious hair, messy and spiky and hanging over his face at odd angles, hair that appeared to be pure silver under the moonlight that filtered through his curtains. And there was that predatory gleam in his eyes...and that smirk...

If God decided that was the moment to end her life, well, she would have died as a happy woman. And she would have been even happier if God would have waited a little to allow Kakashi to ravage her a little more.

The following day she wasn't even able to walk again correctly. She had to claim she'd tripped over a piece of hallway furniture when Shizune asked her what was wrong with her legs.

The memory of that night with Kakashi brought a strong pulse to her nether regions.

And from that night, she and Kakashi became addicted to each other. Each looked at the other with desire, lust and libido, like the other was a necessary drug.

It was not love. It was just sex, pure and simple.

She was beautiful, and he was handsome. So why not?

They had sex in the most unusual locations and in the most inappropriate situations. They didn't care what, when or where.

But of course, what happened between them was to be considered top secret. No one knew of their relationship and no one needed to know.

A small ocean breeze alerted her of Kakashi's presence. She grinned.

"You took it easy..." she murmured "...Kakashi"

Behind her naked form, a handsome mask-less man, dressed in black Jounin pants and a sleeveless shirt was perched on a rock, looking at her with an arrogant smirk on his face and pure mischief in his open eye

"Just got rid of a nuisance" He undressed slowly under the moonlight, letting the white orb that was the moon gleam with envy over the fair skin of his pectorals

"Late as always...it was your turn to make bunshin this time...How did it go?" The woman turned slightly in the water to face him, and trembled slowly in anticipation.

Simply delicious.

"It's getting risky, Sakura...and you already know it." Kakashi smiled as he stripped off his tight ankle bandages. The matter was serious, but he didn't seem preoccupied.

"Exciting, don't you think?" She chuckled as she left the water, using her strength to climb on the rock. Her round hips swayed with every step as, the young beauty walked towards him. He watched, mesmerized as, warm droplets of water traveled downwards on her milky-white body, caressing those toned muscled he so much wanted to touch, caress, bite.

He was literally eating her with his eyes.

Sakura enjoyed his attention, and licked her lips in a provocative way, raising a small and manicured hand towards him, to caress his mask-less face.

"You took care of the bunshin..." she whispered with sultry voice near his ear. Kakashi felt his spine tremble with need. She liked to play with the fire, the nymph. She might end up burnt.

He closed his eyes and smiled, tilting his head slightly on the side, feeling her feather-light caress on his hot body.

"...Now you should take care of me...don't you think?"

She murmured the last part of her sentence directly in his ear, gently biting the lobe and sucking on it. Soon after this her body separated sharply from his, leaving a void where few seconds before there was liquid fire.

Her smile was predatory, as she circled him like a feline would her prey.

She resembled a panther..no, better, a _cougar_. She was creamy white under the light of the moon, studying her opponent as she paced with small steps around his muscular figure. Kakashi stayed still, enjoying the small tension creeping between them.

The pink-haired vixen walked towards him, touching his strong arm, grazing his figure with her own in a small embrace, letting her curvaceous body touch his hard wall of muscles. She let her hands wander over him, grazing his abdominals with a grace that only a female creature would be able to muster.

She trembled slightly against him, letting him hear how much she was excited: her slim form against his rocky one was like whipped cream on the sweetest and most forbidden fruit.

After a while, her hands crept in the waistband of his pants, caressing the firm flesh under it, with slow, circular movements. She raised her head and for a sole instant, her green depths touched his mismatched pair. Her neatly plucked eyebrows complemented the perfection of her elegant eyes making her face appear like a goddess, under the silver moonlight. She tiptoed and gently sucked on his neck and then bit, provocatively, leaving a mark where the mask usually kept his face hidden. Then she touched the offended flesh with her hot tongue, effectively negating the pain of her sharp teeth. Kakashi hummed appreciatively, encircling her small hips with his strong hands, caressing the flesh she was so kind to freely offer him.

Her hands crept down and down, where smooth skin gave way to the rough texture of his silver curls.

Her sweet and craving mouth brushed on his collarbone, and then again, she rose and rose, to kiss his jaw, where a two days stubble had started to appear. Her kisses, flirty and sweet, became more passionate, full, and demanding after few seconds.

He felt a silent hiss, and a low chuckle that made goosebumps appear on her slightly tanned skin. Divine.

His hands rose to touch her naked shoulders, her back, to tangle themselves in her hair and move her as he wished.

And he did just that.

The low crashing of the tide on the rocks covered her lust filled breaths. She was lost.

Pulling on her long hair, disbanding the ponytail that collected her hair on top of her head, he redirected her face to face his, and slammed his lips against her soft and plumpy ones.

The young kunoichi felt like her nerves went on fire. Her skin tingled, her eyes glimmered, her whole body trembled in response.

A mess of tongues, like a furious battle, ensued among them. The subduing and the subdued alternated their role, trying to fulfill their needs, trying to defeat the other. His tongue, more experienced, guided the woman in a passionate exchange, licking her lips and sucking on her sensitive organ.

She clung to him, holding onto his shoulders, burying her long curved nails in his skin, breaking it to gain control of the situation, to try her last and useless effort not to be defeated. Then her hands came back to his hips, and went there, touching him in his most sensitive part and actually dominating him. She massaged it roughly on the barrier of his pants, eliciting small grunts of pleasure.

She pulled away from him, looking at him with that glance that made him go crazy the first night they had pure, unadulterated sex, that long and distant night were those three bottles of Sake had made the miracle. That same glance promised moments of pure bliss...a glance that was like three years ago, but with an edge of maturity added to the mix that made her more enticing, more sexy...and definitely more adult.

Her eyes were glazed, and her lips glossy and swollen due to the passionate kissing.

Then her hand went down, and beyond that thin layer of fiber to touch his skin. He saw his eyes closing and curling in the back of his head, while his lips separated to unbind the breath he didn't know he was holding. Her hand caressed his member slowly, tantalizing him, leaving him needful and unsatisfied. Then she left him, gaining a disapproving glance from his lover.

Her mischievous hand ran up his torso, reaching her lips, just to lick and suck her index, letting him understand that in few seconds her long and white finger would have been replaced by his throbbing masculinity.

She smiled again, and walked towards the edge of the cliff, where the warm water clung to the rocks, wetting them and making them slippery.

Charging Chakra on the soles of her feet, the young female walked on the agitated sea gracefully, dominating the tides with her only presence, giving him a full and beautiful view of her perfect behind. He followed him like a sailor attracted to the reef by the voice of a siren, and looked mesmerized at the reflect of the moon on the sea and her skin.

Sakura, in all of her nakedness, crouched in front of him to rid him of his pants, and helped him lie down on the rock.

Using her perfect Chakra balance, she moved towards him on the water, still upon the water, moving on the agitated surface like it was a concrete floor. She crept on him, placing her elbows on both sides of his face.

Her soft mounds brushed against his chest, making him arch against her to feel more of the sweet pressure.

Again, the woman smiled and started kissing his face and lips, softly, tantalizingly slowly. She made her way down his body, and down, and down.

The tip of her tongue went out to caress the small hardness of his sternum, to brush against the ripples of flesh that formed his abdominals, to lick the small scars that criss crossed his Apollonian body like medals of won battles, signs of his strength and predominance on the battlefield.

When the soft curve of her chest felt the rough of his pubic hair, she went down again, softness against hardness. He hissed in pleasure when her soft mounds touched his member and squeezed it within their depths, almost swallowing his masculinity.

She smiled in response, and without waiting for his hands to touch her again, she touched his hard cock with her hot, humid tongue, earning a satisfied groan from the famous assassin.

Up and down, up and down, slower, quicker.

Her face bobbed with rapid motions before him, covering his shaft with her welcoming mouth, massaging the tender flesh that wrapped his cock with her impatient and gluttonous tongue, making him squirm and moan under her ministrations.

When her hand reached down to cup his sacks, Kakashi arched against her, while his hands shot to her head, tangling his fingers in her roseate, wavy locks and forcing her partner to move with more urgency against him.

Relaxing her throat like as he'd suggested so many years ago, the pink-haired beauty let him enter fully in her throat, filling her mouth completely.

She followed his movements for a couple of minutes, and left him feel the nearby limit that would have meant his end, but few seconds before ending her glorious blow job, she backed away, leaving him unsatisfied and disappointed.

Then, she did something unexpected.

Holding his hands, Tsunade's apprentice pulled the Copy Nin towards her and into the water, releasing the Chakra balance that was keeping her on top of it.

Adjusting to the increasing strength of the sea, Sakura pressed her physique against the man, effectively blocking him against the rocks.

Kakashi was looking at her inquisitively, but before he could even have a little hint on what she was about to do, she disappeared under water with a smile, hiding from his curious gaze.

Then he felt it again.

Her hot and smirking lips touched his member again, and he felt the tightness of her mouth envelop him once more.

He cursed out loud when he felt her suck powerfully on his over-sensitive member, almost stripping him of part of his life.

The girl who was so afraid to see a cock near her face was now doing a hell of a blowjob under water, without breathing. That girl would never cease to amaze him, he thought.

And he had to admit he would have never thought of such a brilliant, and naughty idea.

Surrounded by the darkness, the young woman clung to her lover hips to stay balanced under water. Pressing her lips tightly against his skin, moving her head rhythmically against him even if slowed by the resistance of water, Sakura gave him one of the naughtiest presents he'd ever received.

His flavor was a little more salty than usual, thanks to the sea surrounding him, but after the first taste, the rest became a lascivious, sweet, temptation.

She would have died to see his face. She was sure he appreciated the favored attentions she was giving him when his hands caressed her face and pressed his fingers against her scalp.

At every swirl of her tongue, he jerked against her, at every sucking motion of her mouth, his fingers pressed more against her head, trying to perforate her skull and anchor himself on her sweet lover.

He murmured a curse under his breathe, covered by the roaring of the sea, and pulled her away from his nether region, dragging her up towards the surface where he slammed her small and sinuous body against the jutting rock on which he was positioned few instants before.

It was time to have his way with her.

He smiled as he pressed his face against her softest spot under the ear, licking the tender part and enjoying the feeling of her shivering and trembling form, counteracted by his masculine strength.

Sakura panted heavily, lust and the need for oxygen equally torturing her voluptuous body, while she opened her mouth to literally "eat" as much air as she could. A low chuckle erupted from his torso. His hands traveled up her curves leaving a path of fire in their wake, to reach her lower belly, her abs, and finally her breasts, kneading the soft flesh with his big and calloused fingers, earning moans and groans from his excited partner.

The moan that escaped her constricted throat was blocked by the Copy Nin's mouth, who drank her voice like the most sweetest nectar a mortal could taste, and thrust his tongue in her crevice, tasting his own flavor.

Pulling her up and making her sitting on the rocks, the silver haired man nuzzled affectionately her thighs with her nose, smiling in the process, before kissing all his way towards her femininity.

His tongue caressed the soft skin of her thighs, and up, were the skin became more thin and sensitive, where he stopped and glanced up with both his eyes.

What he found on his face, would have been forever burnt in his memory.

The pallor of her skin reflected the blush that started to creep on her cheeks; her eyes, glazed and opaque, talked for themselves, whispering a silent plead for him to go on, trap her and steal her soul. Her roseate, long, humid locks, that under the natural dim light appeared of a pallid nuance of violet, framed her delicate lineaments, and fell unbind on her small shoulders, crisscrossing her chest and collarbone, curling on her soft breast and reaching the rocks underneath her.

Smiling confidently, he continued.

He grazed her boiling skin with his nose, tempting the soft flesh protected in her most sacred part, and then his sharp tongue came out to play with her.

Her body, on autopilot, curved backwards, slamming itself on the rocks, spreading her wet locks on the basalt, while she squirmed under the careful and expert touch that was claiming her as his own property.

One of her hands ran towards her own visage, caressing her forehead and hair with a dreamy sigh, and the other found composure in his disarrayed locks.

He lapped at her lasciviously, sucking on her tender lips slowly, leaving the young, beautiful victim weak, hungry and unsatisfied under his ministrations.

The angry water that encircled them fought against his movement, making his actions more difficult, but equally pleasurable. Her musky fragrance, slightly briny due to saltiness of the ocean, was making him crazy with need, but he stocked up his desires for later.

He lavished her with an accomplished touch, and he felt the small creature thrashing terribly on the rocks, trying to pull that thread that kept her body binded to physicality, that release that Kakashi was promising but not giving.

He could feel her small hands curling angrily in his hair, holding for dear life, while her thighs and buttocks contracted deliciously, accompanied by her high-pitched scream and cries. She was so near, and he could feel her release quivering inside her.

Smiling against her needy flesh, Kakashi opened his scarred and mismatched eye to look at the perfection under his watchful gaze, and to register her beautiful slender body curling up against the violent spasms of orgasm.

Holding her hips in his hands, he ended her misery, licking his swollen pearl, eliciting a shout from the girl, enveloping the small bundle of nerves between his greedy lips and sucked strongly.

The pink-haired beauty cried out, feeling her soul rupturing, breaking, under the violent spasm her body suffered while it arched automatically against the concrete, pressing the center of her pleasure against the mouth of the man who was rushing her towards that sweet, sinfully, forbidden fruit.

She covered her face with her hands, curled her slender fingers in her hair, and her body contracted, burnt, without peace, her stomach curling while her mind felt the immense and deafening void obscuring her senses.

He stayed still, drinking her and in her image, lapping greedy her juices, prolonging her peak for another couple of seconds.

He smiled, when her partner, still spasming started to fall down from that height, down to the mineral surface, spent and breathing.

Smirking satisfied, Kakashi licked his lips and gathered the weakened girl in his hands, dragging her in the warm water with him.

Blocking her slender form against the sharpened ends of the cliffs, he focused solely on the pure goal of reaching his own release.

The woman, whose glance was unfocused, grabbed his neck and deepened the kiss, tasting her fragrance on his tongue, savoring the flavor he drank few seconds before, desperate to obtain his touch once again.

Putting his self-control apart, the man took the upper hand, and raised one of her legs high, to have better access to her sweet core.

He positioned the tip of his member on her entry, and entered swiftly, with one thrust, lodging himself deeply in her swollen body. Sakura arched receptively and mewled.

He stayed still in her body for what seemed like years, but were effectively only small seconds, and listened quietly to the pump of his blood in his temples, rushing desperately towards the brain, afraid to leave the important organ without oxygen, before moving again.

The whole world was crushing under his hands, and under that pressure that gentle and feminine body was applying on his shaft, a pressure that risked to leave him breathless. The sweetest part of Sakura's flesh was squeezing him hard, there, where no one had been before him and where no one would go after him.

She was his, and only his.

Yes...because the Copy Nin was starting to fall for her.

She panted heavily as a divine mixture of pleasure and pain ravaged her body.

He pushed deeper inside her, with fury and hunger, caging her within his muscular arms and letting go small grunts, fueling their desire.

The pink-haired kunoichi was shaking uncontrollably, while her own body tried to adjust to the new sensation of being stretched exceptionally wide, filled completely by her partner, becoming one with him. Feeling more confident, and re-gaining control of her sensations, she tried moving her hips, with controlled and hesitant movements. This earned her a hiss from her partner, lodged inside.

Taking her movement as permission, the silver haired assassin started moving more quickly, in and out, caressing her folds with his member, kissing her neck, her jugular, her weakest point.

And it worked. Sakura's discomfort soon changed in a searing, blissful pleasure, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock deep into her core, while the sharp edges of the rocks behind her were cutting and bruising her back, thanks to the terrible force of the sea.

The high waves and the strong underwater currents alternated their presence, only witnesses of their passionate intercourse, slamming with ingrate force their fury on them, as they gave their contribute: more excitement to the mix.

Little by little, Kakashi could feel her tensed and spasmodic muscles relax under his steady ministrations; he could feel the pink-haired beauty under him giving him more of herself with each passing minute, releasing her body to him, freeing her body from the block it naturally imposed on itself after the first mind-blowing orgasm.

He heard her stifled moan, and he almost lost control.

It was like a shot of high tension in his groin, making him twitch with desire.

His movement became more bold now, almost getting out of her completely, before filling her again and again, feeling her muscles clamp around him, keeping him inside and praying him not to go out again, not to leave her unfilled and exposed to the world.

Sakura was shaking her head, quietly placed in the crock of his neck, placing her hands on his shoulders to hold on her sanity, while his lover moved within her with strength and decision.

Then he slowed again, taking his time and enjoying the sensation of being squeezed so much.

The girl under his hand made out a pathetic whimper, while her eyes, unglazed, glassy and foggy again were looking at him through a barrier of thick black eyelashes, begging him not to play. Her eyes were full of passion, while tears of pleasure gathered in her eyes were making her jade orbs brimming and clearer, like they were shining jewels.

The girl, now sure of herself and her femininity, pushed her hips up to meet him, where his thrust went towards her to impale the girl between him and the cliff. She sighed dreamily, and then her throat tightened up, making it difficult for her to breathe and causing her to rasp for air with pants and moans.

Her heart was hammering inside her chest like there was no tomorrow, while her hand was searched for anything to hold on, to grasp onto as though she was in danger of being carried away by a Tsunami.

That tiny thread that anchored Kakashi to his self control snapped suddenly as he heard the stifled cry resulting from a deep and powerful and deep thrust. Anchoring on the rocks behind her shoulders, the man became wild, moving his hips with strength and urgency, biting her neck to gain back his lost composure and rushing towards his needed conclusion.

His aggressive action tore a cry from her throat, while the almost unconscious woman violently shook her head. In her frenzied state, Kakashi wounded her soft neck, felt the hot, iron taste of blood on his lips and understood he couldn't hold on much longer. He opened his Sharingan and started moving with violence into her sweet and tight core, gathering all of his last strength.

The girl felt like she was being torn up by an hurricane. She closed her eyes, and let out a beautiful cry, arching her back impossibly. Almost there. She was almost there. The Sharingan user knew this...he could feel her cavity squeeze him even more, convulsing around him rhythmically, trying to milk his seed.

Then the expert assassin, understanding it must end momentarily, touched that spot, deep inside of her, so deep that she didn't even think it really existed. White dots filled her view, as he touched it again, and again, and again. Holding her with only the right arm, the more powerful among the two, his left hand caressed her back, her bottom, her folds...then he found her most precious pearl, hidden among her lips and he pressed it.

Sakura reached her peak in that instant. Her senses, empowered by their lovemaking burnt out on her. The pleasure that coiled inside of her like a spiraling fire burnt her alive, eating and shattering her soul while her body went wild. She lost control of herself: her throat gave out, letting her cry out his name with vigor and strength, while her muscles spasmed, cramped, convulsed, moved without restraint. Her eyes rolled back inside her skull, while her spinal column arched even more, causing the jagged rocks to dig into her skin. Her sight and earing shut down, she hovered on the brink of unconsciousness, yet she felt the force of the sea, threatening to take her away with it.

Pulled by the astonishing beauty in his arms to the same peak, Kakashi shouted his lover's name, pressing his teeth in her flesh, inebriated by the taste of her blood, and spilled his seed inside her quivering body.

Sated, the silver-haired man placed his damp forehead against Sakura's shoulder and hugged her still slightly dazed and panting form in his strong arms. He found peace.

"Shit...that was..." the pink-haired woman stuttered something completely incoherent, and hugged Kakashi's form with her slender arms

"Ready... for another round...?" the smirking man licked the shell of her ear tentatively, and the girl, grinning, felt him harden inside her.

"You're never satisfied, are you?"

---

It was a sunny summer day of August.

The journey back to Konoha was the most stressful thing Sakura had ever witnessed. The sun was high in the sky, signaling midday. The pleasurable summer breeze that made the high temperatures more tolerable the day before was gone, leaving the group of Jounin panting and fatigued. The air was humid. It stuck to their clothes like a second skin, making everything more annoying.

Unable to stand the hotness of that summer day of August, the group stopped in the forest, searching some shade under the thick canopy of leaves the trees offered.

The pink-haired medic sat down on the root of an immense oak and exhaled. Opening her canteen, she poured some of the fresh liquid down her throat and the rest on top of her head, in an effort to stifle the stickiness of her sweat.

Then she glanced around, and spotted the eyes of Yamato, who promptly turned away, embarrassed.

"?"

She was sure he was as red as sauce. Blinking a couple of times in surprise, the girl put the thought aside and stretched a little to relax her stiffened, and cramped muscles. Yamato was seriously strange, at times.

Grace, intelligence, skills.

Without a doubt, Yamato, Kakashi's former teammate in his ANBU days and still an ANBU captain, was one of the few men who embodied all these characteristics in his profile.

The man, with genes of the Shodaime that gave him the ability to control the flow of Nature and wood was undoubtedly one of the most powerful Jounin in all Konoha, and one of the most dangerous men in the Land of Fire. He was quiet as a shadow, perfect as a killer, a quick thinker, good strategist and strong back up. And from the voices in the female wing of the local onsen, he was a very good lover too - the voices talked about "wood" and "wooden user". It was clear, what they were referring to.

But no one is perfect, and even Yamato had some flaws.

He lacked in attention. If he was a better observer, he would have caught all those glances, those occasional touches, those simultaneous absences during their missions together...

And he lacked in malice. That would be a good thing. I'm sure you're thinking this.

But when you're teamed up with Kakashi and Sakura, the word "innocence" could be misjudged for "foolishness".

Taking her canteen in hand and slowly closing it up, the girl, hearing footsteps approaching her, looked up.

Sai walked towards her, with a brown paper bag in hand, and a sorry expression on his face

"Sakura-hag..."

"..." the mini-Tsunade, too worn out to effectively think of something nasty to tell him, simply looked up at him, letting him know he could go on without risking to be eviscerated, this time.

"Naruto always said we are a team, and we must help each other during hard times"

He sat down near the kunoichi, who shot him a bewildered look

"So, what?"

Yamato paled, turned and faced the duo, quietly moving away from the soon-to-be-furious Kunoichi, and earning a curious glare from his partner.

"Please, when you have a problem, tell us. We'll be more than happy to help a friend in distress"

the ghostly white man smiled with serendipity

"...Thanks, I don't have any problems at the moment, but I'll keep that in mind." the woman replied graciously

Sai...

The good painter was an excellent Shinobi, who put his duty on a pedestal and lived only for it.

After meeting Sakura and Naruto, he began to understand the value of feelings and the meaning of the word "friendship", but he was still far from the goal of being considered "normal".

And it was no secret that Sai sucked terribly in the sex field. It wasn't his fault. He just never had the desire to "fuck around with a woman", to use Genma's words. And this was a very, very bad problem.

The fact that the poor guy completely missed the meaning of "pop your cherry" during the last party launched by Ino, was laughable. And the fact he answered it was very difficult to find cherries in mid-Autumn was exhilarating.

But maybe dense was an understatement.

Well, okay, even if he was dense he was a sweetheart. He was caring and tender, something Sakura seriously didn't think possible, due to Sai's tragic and emotionless past.

Both of he and Yamato were caring and tender, but immensely foolish.

It was a sunny summer day of August when Sakura felt sorry for thinking that way of her teammates...they were lovable guys, in the end.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura"

"Uh?" What is this man going at?

"Yamato and I accidentally witnessed the exchange you had with Kakashi senpai yesterday night...let me put my two cents in.."

_Shit. Shit. Fuck FUCK!_

"...Ah..." Sakura murmured becoming paler and paler. She heard Kakashi's canteen fall down and hit the ground with a strong "thud". Then she heard the cap roll for a couple of meters before stopping in the middle of silence, broken only by a couple of crows, that were laughing over the misery they observed.

Then, Sakura's kneels went weak and her face blanched. She was sure standing up would have given her some trouble.

Instantly she understood why Yamato's glance was too embarrassed few moments before. He caught them fucking in the sea the night before.

_Shit...oh, shit..._

"When you _are menstruating_, you can count on us" Sai smiled, putting out of the bag of tampons. He continued. "Yesterday you said you haven't tampons with you...well, remember you can always go to a market, and if you are too embarrassed to do it, I can buy them for you"

Sai smiled, glad to have helped the pink-haired teammate...as the pink-haired teammate was throwing daggers at his dimwit Sensei, who was laughing loudly near a bewildered Yamato. In a flash, Sakura understood.

Yesterday...menstruations...exchange...

Everything went into place like tesserae of a complex pattern, revealing the astonishing truth.

Kakashi and his couple of bunshin.

It was a sunny summer day of August when Sakura decided she needed to shove the whole box of tampons up his sorry ass.

End


End file.
